Han Tzu
:This article is about the Battle School student. You may be looking for the Godspoken man from Path. Han Tzu (pronounced Han Zi), commonly known by his nickname, Hot Soup, was a soldier in Dragon Army and a member of Ender's Jeesh.''Ender's Game'' He was first introduced in ''Ender's Game''. History Early Life Han Tzu was born in the city of Nanyang in the Henan province of China. His mother invented a form of solar power that allowed half the sun's energy to be harnessed, and lived at a university instead of at home with Tzu and his father, who was the richest man in the Henan province."Cheater" Cheater When he was very young, Han Tzu had a Monitor installed in the back of his neck from the International Fleet. He never saw another child who had the monitor device. Tzu's father recognized that his son was very intelligent, and hoped he would bring back glory to the family of Han and China. Many tutors visited Tzu's home to teach him, and boys and girls from around came over to play with him. When he realized that his father was preventing him from leaving the house, he understood that by passing the tests administered by the tutors that came he would make his father proud and would thus be able to go to the outside world. Eventually, a tutor named Shen Guo-rong came to the Han house and showed Tzu several shapes and lists. However, he told Tzu not to tell anybody what he had seen. Soon after, two International Fleet officers came to his house to administer the final tests for entrance into Battle School. However, the tests he was given were the same ones that Guo-rong had showed him. He realized that his father had cheated by obtaining the answers for the tests, and by that that his father doubted his abilities. So, he proceeded to answer all the questions wrong. Not knowing how Tzu had performed on the test, his father was so excited at the prospect of his son entering Battle School that he decided to take him out of the house for the first time. The next day, soldiers from the Fleet came to the house and demanded to see Guo-rong and Tzu's father, as they had realized that they had cheated. Although Tzu explained to them that he had not used the answers he was given, the IF soldiers took his father away to prison for cheating. The female officer that was left explained that they knew he cheated as they saw everything through the Monitor. She took Tzu upstairs to administer another test, this time one he didn't know the answers to. Ender's Game Tzu was eventually admitted into Battle School, where he became the D Toon Leader of Dragon Army. After Ender Wiggin graduated from Battle School, he was moved to Tactical School, then Command School along with the rest of Ender's Jeesh to assist Wiggin in his command of the Third Formic War. Shadow of the Hegemon After the end of the Third Formic War, the Jeesh returned home to Earth. However, soon after his homecoming he was kidnapped by Achilles de Flandres along with the rest of the Jeesh. After he was rescued, he worked as a military strategist for the Chinese government.Shadow of the Hegemon The Chinese military did not heed Tzu's advise or strategies, even as their new empire started crumbling around them. Han Tzu tried over and over to save the Chinese Empire, but was ignored. Finally, he lost his temper and directly challenged his superiors directly, claiming they had lost the Mandate of Heaven. Shadow of the Giant After a meeting with Mazer Rackham, he staged an internal coup and became Emperor of China. He started several wars against the Muslim League and India. After a long period of thought, he consented to become a colony leader and left Earth.Shadow of the Giant Personality Trivia *Known e-mail addresses: ** soup%battleboys@strategyandplanning.han.gov ** ImperialSelf%HotSoup@ForbiddenCity.ch.gov *He was a descendant of the Chinese warlord Yuan Shikai. *He was fluent in both Chinese and Common. *Despite sharing the family name Han, Orson Scott Card has stated that Han Tzu is not related to the House of Han on Path.Student Research Area - OSC Answers Questions Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Enderverse Category:Characters Category:Battle School Students Category:Dragon Army Category:Characters introduced in Ender's Game Category:Ender's Jeesh